


Call Me (Any Day or Night)

by miss_faun



Series: Soulcrossed [2]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, In a weird almost nice way, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sex Pollen, Sick Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unprepped Anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Five times Tim called Ra's for help, plus one time Ra's called him.





	Call Me (Any Day or Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to make a series...but then I kept having ideas. So have this piece of semi-fluffy-ish mostly snark before the plot kicks in again. XD

1.

Tim took a few breaths as he listened to the phone ring. This was probably the worst idea he’d ever had, but it was, unfortunately, not one he could just dismiss.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Tim said. “I need a favor.”

“And what makes you think I will grant one?”

“You love me?”

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone. “That I do, but that does not guarantee my agreement.”

“At least hear me out?”

“Fine.”

“So there’s a group of human traffickers in Gotham. I need to get into one of their...pickup points, I guess, but I don’t want to go without backup.”

“And you could not ask one of your myriad associates because…?”

“Well...it’s easier for me to be...a product. And I can’t really ask any of my family to buy me in, you know… a sex club. And I need someone who looks rich and experienced to really sell it. Plus I know you’ll stop anyone who tries to touch me.”

“And why should I help you? As I recall, I am not a hero.”

“Exactly! Which is why you’re better for this--you’re not going to be recognized and even if you are, no one will think it’s weird.”

“Timothy…”

“I’ll make it worth it later?”

“You cannot persuade me with sex alone.”

“How’s this--you help me take down this ring, there’s less competition for you later.”

“Who is running it?”

“Black Mask...I know you’re still mad at him.”

There was a pause and another sigh. “When and where?”

“I’ll email the coordinates...Friday night, around eight. Just dress down, go in, ingratiate yourself with the locals and call me over when I’m done dancing.”

“Oh, I get a show out of this as well?”

“Play your cards right, and I’ll give you a private encore.”

*

Tim was not nervous.

Of course, it was still a bit up in the air whether Ra’s would actually show up. His lover was usually dependable, but also capricious, and Tim knew that involving him in one of his cases was just as likely to end with Ra’s turning the situation to his advantage and completely ruining Tim’s plans.

Still, it was less embarrassing than asking Dick, or worse, Bruce to be the interested party of the evening. And even if Ra’s did try to turn things to his own advantage, Tim was at least somewhat expecting it and prepared to fight back. Even if that meant blowing his cover.

“New boy! Get out there!”

And he was up. Tim put on a smirk worthy of Dick Grayson and stepped onstage, going into what Jason referred to as the “stock Bat strip” routine. It usually worked, though, being sexy enough for people to watch but not interesting enough for anyone to remember. Tim reflected ruefully that their lives were pretty weird to include a rote strip routine.

He spotted Ra’s around the middle of his set, though most people wouldn’t have. As asked, Ra’s seemed to be making friends with some of the shadier characters in the club, green eyes flickering toward Tim every few seconds. Tim smirked and bent forward, blowing a kiss to him. Ra’s didn’t roll his eyes, but he did smirk in return.

It was enough to make it not weird when Ra’s immediately called Tim over when the set finished. Tim sashayed across the floor, ignoring the people pinching his ass and thighs. It was a relief to stand beside Ra’s, even though Tim was almost completely naked by the time he got there, in a thong and thigh-high boots, a choker necklace and two tight bracelets, nothing else.

“You’re going to entertain me tonight,” Ra’s said, his voice casual and his accent suppressed. He slipped a hundred dollar bill into Tim’s thong and then yanked him down in his lap. Tim fell willingly, not bothering to object. He was here to just be a mindless sex doll, listen to the conversation without drawing attention to himself, and not be pulled away by anyone who might actually hurt him. Not that Ra’s wouldn’t, but he at least knew Tim’s limits. Tim subtly stuck a Bat bug to the underside of the table as he settled, making it look like he was just getting comfortable.

“Eye for the pretty things, Mr. Ducard?”

Ra’s tightened his grip around Tim’s waist. “Eye for the small,” he said. “Easier to move.”

There was general laughter around the table. Tim leaned back, purring slightly, keeping his eyes mostly closed. He could still see everyone, match voices to faces, but he looked like he was just another whore. He settled in, grinding gently back against Ra’s, listening to the conversation and hoping he’d be able to retrieve his bug for everything he missed.

Ra’s’ hands moved over Tim’s chest and legs as the conversation went on, making it harder to focus. Tim was immensely grateful for the bracelets on his wrist, masking his faintly glowing soulmark; Ra’s’ sleeves were long and dark enough to hide his. 

From what Tim caught of the conversation, Ra’s was doing very well at pulling vital information from the assembly. Then again, Ra’s was an expert at manipulation and interrogation. It was a pity that he had decided to go on the path of evil, Tim reflected. 

And then all thought went out the window as Ra’s moved his hand between Tim’s legs. Tim barely bit back a moan, causing the men to laugh again.

“Seems like he’d be a good catch,” one commented. “He’ll find a buyer in no time.”

“If I don’t decide to keep him,” Ra’s said.

“You’ll have to talk to the boss about that.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Ra’s squeezed and Tim couldn’t hold back the gasp that fell from his lips, head tossed back on Ra’s’ shoulder. “If I can get a meeting, of course...I’m sure he’s a very busy man.” His other hand pinched at Tim’s nipple, making him moan again. “Of course, if all his boys are this sweet, I might put in quite the order...after all, money is best spent on that which brings the most pleasure.”

“That one’s brand new,” one of the other said. “You want something a little less green, we can give you a look…”

Tim tapped out a  _ yes  _ on Ra’s’ thigh. Ra’s smirked a bit. “I believe that would be productive,” he said. “But I’m keeping hold of this one...I’ve already paid him and I would hate for someone else to sweep him away.”

“Sure,” the other man said. “You want something to keep hold of him?”

“Oh, I trust he’ll follow me,” Ra’s said. “If he knows what’s good for him.” He squeezed at Tim’s dick again before letting go. “Shall we?”

The others stood as well. Ra’s glanced down at Tim before pulling off his suit jacket and handing it to him. “Put that on, boy...if you’re going to be mine, I don’t want every lowlife in Gotham looking at you.”

Tim pulled the jacket on, though it was way too big on him. He was fairly certain it wasn’t just jealousy that made Ra’s hand it over, an assumption that was proven correct when he immediately felt a number of knives and tools sewn into the sleeves, so well-tailored no one would notice if they weren’t actually wearing it.

They followed the men to the back of the club, through a small hall, and down a set of hidden stairs to a basement. They were shown into an office, where Tim’s quarry was sitting, the Black Mask almost unreadable as he saw their visitors.

“Ra’s,” he said, altogether too calmly. Tim’s breath caught.

“Sionis,” Ra’s said. “You got my message?”

“I did.” His head turned toward Tim. “You’ll want to change your strip routine, Drake...it’s getting a bit obvious.”

Tim cursed inwardly. “Sorry I couldn’t get new choreography on the fly.” He glanced at Ra’s. “And I take it you betrayed me?”

“Please, Timothy,” Ra’s said. “Did your really believe I would take your side in this matter? I am disappointed, Detective.”

“So am I,” Tim said. 

The Black Mask laughed, or Tim thought he did; the sound was anything but mirthful. “You still want to keep him?”

“Naturally,” Ra’s said. “He needs retraining...but I believe you had more to show me?”

“I do.” The Black Mask tossed a collar and chain to Ra’s. “Restrain that one...I won’t have a Bat able to move freely near my wares.”

Tim put up a token struggle as the men behind him grabbed his arms. He got off a few hits before Ra’s turned and slapped him hard. “Be still,” he said. “Or I will make this more unpleasant than you can imagine.”

Tim growled and snapped at him, but let the collar be put on. His hands were cuffed behind him, leaving him altogether too vulnerable as Ra’s took the chain and pulled him through to the next room.

Cages. All around were cages, women and young men, all naked, all clearly violated. Tim felt sick, thankful he wouldn’t be joining them like this. No, he’d just be Ra’s’ personal pet until he escaped, a position he was too used to, too comfortable with. If he hadn’t been so confident in their bond, he wouldn’t be in this situation, so exposed and chained and helpless…

“I must say,” Ra’s said. “You do get some fine specimens...all involuntary?”

“They may start that way,” Black Mask said. “But with the right medication...well, they become docile quickly.”

“And what do you use?” Ra’s asked. “One of Dr. Isley’s concoctions?”

“No...she may hate people, but she wouldn’t approve of this. I have a new supplier.”

“I might need to consult with him...at least find out if I can recreate the compound.”

“Scientific curiosity?”

“Precisely...and it would be better if I could make some of my associates less...rebellious.”

“I can provide a sample...a man of your talents should have no trouble breaking it down.”

“That would be best, yes.”

Black Mask stepped across to a small safe and opened it, pulling out a vial. Ra’s took it and studied it a moment before he nodded.

“Thank you, Sionis,” he said. “I believe that’s all I need.” He suddenly threw the chain in his hand, hitting Black Mask across the face and knocking him back. Tim choked slightly as he was dragged by the momentum, but Ra’s caught him before he fell. “Really, Timothy? I gave you everything you needed to break out of those chains.”

“I know,” Tim said. He pulled his hands apart sharply, breaking the chain and punching the men behind him. “Why else would you sew a back pocket into your jacket with a laser cutter?”

Ra’s smiled and then they were fighting, back to back. Tim produced a few knives from the jacket, passing one back to Ra’s quickly. It didn’t take long for the two of them to down the thugs in the room, but by the time they did, Black Mask had gotten up again.

“You…” he snarled.

“You think I would allow you to have something like this?” Ra’s asked. “Such a compound belongs in my possession.”

Tim turned as Black Mask lunged, throwing his knife. It caught Black Mask in the stomach, knocking him down enough for Tim to grab Ra’s’ wrist. “We need to go,” he said. “I’ve already texted Nightwing and Batman...they’ll be here soon to get the victims out.”

Ra’s nodded and swept Tim up in his arms, carrying him up the stairs and out of the club. “Just as well,” he whispered. “I believe you promised me a private encore.”

*

“So you gonna explain that?” Tim asked. He rolled over on his elbow to look at his lover. They had returned to Tim’s apartment, where a post-fight victory romp was the first necessary order of business.

“I knew that Sionis would recognize you,” Ra’s said. “He is correct, by the way...you should redo that strip routine. I also knew that my presence would not go unnoticed. I knew that if he believed we were working together, we would never get anywhere. So I called ahead and informed him that I would be coming, and that I had received intelligence that a Bat had infiltrated his employees. Hence how we got down to see him so quickly...he believed I was there to bring you down and claim you for my own.”

Tim giggled a bit. “I’m already yours,” he said.

“Yes, but he doesn’t know that.”

“But you were really there to get that compound.”

“Naturally...if I can recreate it, I will have myriad uses for such a thing.”

“And you don’t think I’m going to confiscate it?”

Ra’s gave him a harsh look. “I told you I would not be persuaded by sex alone...I had received reports of this compound weeks ago, but I did not have a good opportunity to obtain it until you called. You can tell Batman that I left before you woke up.”

“And get lectured for involving you to begin with? No thanks.”

“Then you can say I was there as an ally of the Black Mask and escaped during the fight.”

“Better.”

Ra’s leaned over and kissed him. “This is not the only vial,” he said. “Batman will have plenty of evidence to work with.”

Tim kissed back, mollified. “Well...thanks.”

“Of course, beloved.” Ra’s took Tim in his arms. “Now sleep.”

And Tim did.

2.

Ra’s picked up the phone quickly. “Timothy, I do have business…”

“Ra’s…” Timothy was panting, sounding rather desperate. “Ra’s, please…”

“Timothy, I really do not have time…”

“Ivy!” he gasped. “I had a run-in with Poison Ivy...some sort of pollen…”

Ra’s closed his eyes. “How bad is it?”

There was a pause, then a howl that Ra’s recognized easily as Timothy orgasming. Bad.

“I will be at your side in fifteen minutes,” Ra’s said. “Can you stay alive until then?”

“Yeah,” Timothy gasped. “She let me have my hands free.”

“All right.” Ra’s hung up the phone and activated the tracker he had put in Timothy’s. He was fairly certain Timothy knew about it, but he hadn’t removed it, which indicated he wasn’t upset.

It took a little less than fifteen minutes to find the correct warehouse. Granted, it smelled so much like flowers that Ra’s was surprised no one had noticed, but this was Gotham.

The air was thick when he entered, pollen flying everywhere, of so many different varieties Ra’s was surprised that uncontrollable lust was the only symptom Timothy was displaying so far. Luckily, Ra’s had spent so much time adjusting his own body to always be in control that none of it affected him.

He managed to move through the haze to see a low table. Timothy was on it. Well. His head and shoulders were on it. His legs were chained, apart and above him, keeping him thoroughly helpless. Ra’s moved around and he could see that Timothy was in very bad shape. His uniform had been cut off, except the mask, and his hand moved frantically over his cock, in spite of the fact that his face and chest were already painted in his seed. Even as Ra’s watched, Timothy screamed and came again, adding to the mess.

It was a very pretty sight. Ra’s almost wondered if Ivy had intended this to be a present. Either way, he would have to send her flowers. Very ancient and deadly flowers.

“Timothy,” he said, his voice soft but commanding.

Timothy managed to turn his head toward Ra’s, though he couldn’t tell if Timothy’s eyes were open under his mask. The boy whined and reached for him with the hand not currently occupied, indicating that Timothy was beyond words.

Ra’s caught his hand and stroked the back with his thumb. “Timothy, can you understand me?”

He got another whine in response, then Timothy was pulling his hand to his mouth, sucking at his fingers.

Ra’s pulled away. “Do not do that,” he said. “There is so much pollen in this room that you will only make your condition worse.”

Timothy whimpered, looking so pathetic that were Ra’s a gentler man, he might have given in. But Ra’s was anything but gentle. “No,” he said. “I am going to take you out of here, and deliver you back to Batman so you can receive treatment.”

Timothy grabbed for him again, clearly delirious. Ra’s had to count to ten several times before he was able to walk back around the table to undo the chains.

“Ra’s,” Timothy whined as soon as he felt hands on his legs. “Please…”

Not quite beyond words then. Ra’s closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight his own growing arousal. Not from the pollen, no, just from Timothy, being so beautiful and helpless…

“Please,” Timothy repeated. “Need you...why I called…”

“Dammit, Timothy,” Ra’s muttered. 

“You’re not a hero,” Timothy slurred. “You can take advantage...please…”

He was right. Ra’s wasn’t a hero, and his wrist was burning, pulling him toward his mate. He climbed up on the table, between Timothy’s legs--so pale, so smooth, so beautiful--and undid his pants, letting his own hard cock out.

Tim mewled, trying to move down toward him.

“I have no…”

“Just do it!”

A good man would have refused. A good man would have at least taken Timothy back to a comfortable apartment.

Ra’s had never pretended to be a good man. Which was probably why he didn’t object again before forcing himself into Timothy.

Timothy screamed, both in pain and want. Ra’s reveled in the sounds more than he should have. How long had it been since he’d made his Detective scream for him that way? How long since he had broken a Bat beyond speech? Honestly, he missed it.

Timothy didn’t protest as Ra’s set a brutal pace, fucking him hard enough to press his shoulders further into the table. Timothy kept rubbing at his own cock, tears starting to slip out from under his mask. Ra’s reached down and wiped them away, pulling out of reach as Tim tried to mouth at his fingers again.

“You are beautiful, Timothy,” Ra’s whispered.

Timothy screamed and came again, tightening around Ra’s. It didn’t take long for Ra’s to follow, and then he was pulling back, flinching at the blood and seed leaking from his lover.

“I apologize, beloved,” he said.

Timothy only whimpered. Ra’s undid the chains and wrapped the boy in his cape before picking him up. He could hardly return him to the Bat now, so he carried Timothy out of the warehouse and headed back to one of his own bases.

*

Tim stirred weakly. The entire lower half of his body was numb, his legs refusing to move even as he tried to sit up. He glanced around and realized he wasn’t in his apartment.

Ra’s was sitting next to him, looking...not guilty, that wasn’t possible, but a lot more serious than he usually was when they met. “Good morning, beloved.”

Tim blinked. “What happened?”

“You had a bad fight with Dr. Isley last night. She left you chained up in a warehouse full of her plants...you called me. And you were very desperate.”

Tim groaned. “That explains why my legs aren’t working...I take it you fucked it out of me?”

“I did...I apologize for any discomfort you may be experiencing, but you were rather insistent.”

“Just as well...that was a new formula, we probably don’t have an antidote yet.” Tim glanced at Ra’s. “Are you okay?”

“I am immune to the effects of most drugs...I was unaffected by this one.”

“Good, we wouldn’t have gotten out otherwise.” Tim flopped back on the silk sheets and down pillows. “I hope you know I’m not leaving this bed for a while.”

“I had assumed so...and I hope you know that after last night, I will not be joining you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are recovering...last night was...quite vigorous for us both.”

Tim managed to reach down and assess the damage. “I didn’t even let you stop for lube, did I?”

“You did not...and by the time you could sleep, I was...well. I am not as young as I once was.”

Tim grinned. “You mean to say that I managed to wear out the great Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Dr. Isley is very talented...I quite lost count.”

“Good.” Tim reached out for him. “Now come cuddle me.”

“I do not cuddle.”

“You so do, you’ve done it before.”

“Timothy.”

“Please?” Tim pouted. “I had a hard night and I can’t move.”

“Yes, because I gave you an anesthetic to ease the pain.”

“Well, then, you’ll have to come to me.”

“I was busy when you called.”

“Never.” Tim tugged at Ra’s’ hand until he relented and moved into the bed. “You love it when I call.”

Ra’s kissed his hair. “Perhaps I do.”

3.

Tim’s head snapped to the side as Deathstroke smacked him again. He groaned, still struggling a bit.

“I should kill you,” Deathstroke said. “You’ve gotten in my way too many times. It would be easier without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tim said.

“Because of the Bat? He doesn’t scare me.”

Tim smirked. “Batman’s not the only person in my corner.”

“Sure,” Deathstroke said. “What, you gonna call Superboy? You seem like the type who would like to fuck him…”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Tim muttered.

“All right, Birdy, who do you have that scares me?”

Tim only smirked in response. Deathstroke hit him again and Tim tasted blood as his lip split.

“You got in my way again,” Deathstroke growled. “Weeks of planning, and you fucked it up. Now unless you can get orders from God to let you live…”

“Give me my phone,” Tim said.

“Like hell…”

“You want orders from God? I can get pretty close.”

Deathstroke snarled, but dug through Tim’s belt until he found his phone. “Password?”

“One-seven-nine-zero-six. I’ll be changing it, though, so don’t get any bright ideas.”

Deathstroke unlocked it and opened the contacts. “Who am I looking for?”

Tim felt himself go very, very red. “Um...it’s under M…”

It took only a moment for Deathstroke to recognize it. “Really?” he asked. “Is that actually what you call him?”

“Not to his face,” Tim mumbled. “And Spoiler actually changed it.”

“Yet you didn’t change it back. If this person is as formidable as you say…”

“Just dial.”

Deathstroke kept his eyes on Tim as he dialed the phone and pushed it to Tim’s ear. “Talk,” he growled.

“Beloved?”

“Hello, darling,” Tim said. “Would you kindly tell Wilson he’s not allowed to kill me?”

Ra’s sighed. “Did he kidnap you?”

“I mean...I admit, I kind of deserved it, but now he’s being annoying.”

“I would speak to him, please.”

Tim looked up. “You’re up, Slade.”

Deathstroke took the phone. Tim couldn’t see his face behind the mask, but he did freeze as he listened to whatever Ra’s was saying. A few minutes later, he held the phone up to Tim’s ear again.

“I do apologize, beloved...he will be releasing you soon. I do ask that, as a courtesy, you allow him to escape so that I may further correct the issue?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tim said. “Still on for our date Friday?”

“I would not miss it.”

“Great, love you.” Tim smirked and nodded at Deathstroke to hang up.

Deathstroke untied him, a bit slow. “So...you and Ra’s?”

“Like you didn’t expect it,” Tim said. “I thought Dick would have told you.”

“Believe it or not, your brother and I do try to keep our relationship professional...and I did expect him to try, I just didn’t expect you to embrace it.”

Tim shrugged. “It’s...well. Natural.”

Deathstroke paused. “I see.”

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you not to publicize it.”

“Believe me, kid, by the time Ra’s is done with me, I’ll be in so many different pieces I won’t even think to share this for weeks.”

Tim shrugged. “Your own fault,” he said, hopping up off the chair. “So...I’ll give you five minutes to escape and then tell Batman I lost you?”

“Sounds good...maybe call your boyfriend and tell him I didn’t hurt you that bad?”

“Don’t push it.”

“If you do, I won’t tell him you have him saved in your phone as ‘Murder Daddy.’”

Tim went red again. “Fair enough,” he said. “Now go away.”

He couldn’t see Deathstroke grinning, but he could definitely feel it.

4.

Tim forced himself to keep his eyes open, sniffling heavily. The words on the screen were blurring. He took another drink of coffee and immediately started coughing.

Tam poked her head into the office. “Tim. Go home.”

“I’m fine,” Tim gasped. “Just a little summer cold.”

“You look like death warmed over and your last email was incomprehensible. You are sick.”

“Please, Tam. I’ve seen death warmed over and you have to actually die for that.”

“And if you don’t go home and rest, you’re going to actually die. Now get out before I call Mr. Wayne.”

“Bruce can’t make me do anything.”

Tam looked at him a moment before she crossed behind his desk and lifted Tim in a fireman’s carry. Tim yelped and tried to struggle, but realized that he was in no condition to get away. Tam carried him down the elevator, ignoring the workers turning to watch, and down to her car, where she tossed Tim in the back seat and locked the doors before he could try to run.

A few minutes later, Tam had carried him up to his apartment and shoved him in bed. Tim had stopped fighting, mostly trying to stay conscious with how dizzy he was.

“I’m going to get you some soup,” Tam said. “And medicine. Sit tight and don’t try to go back to work.”

Tim groaned, but didn’t argue. He waited until he heard the door close before he grabbed his phone off the table where Tam put it. He fumbled through the contacts and dialed with shaking hands.

“Good afternoon, beloved...are you not working?”

“I’m trying,” Tim gasped. “But my secretary insisted that I’m sick and brought me home, but I’m fine!”

There was a pause. “Are you certain of that?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, before a fit of coughing overtook him. “...maybe.”

“And you are calling me because…?”

“You can sneak me out and get me back to the office?”

There was silence for a moment. “I will not do that,” Ra’s said. “You are obviously as ill as your secretary says, and I would prefer you to rest. I have, however, sent orders to your personal staff to ensure that you are looked after until I can attend to you myself.”

“Since when do I have personal staff?”

“I assigned a contingent the moment we agreed to continue our relationship. They will see to all your needs for the next two days, and I will be at your side this weekend when my current business is concluded.”

“Ra’s, no, Tam’s gonna…”

“Tim?” Tam called as the door opened again. “Why are there ninjas in your kitchen?”

Tim groaned again.

*

True to his word, Ra’s arrived two days later. Tim was feeling slightly better, having had a dozen ninjas tending to his every need, though he wasn’t sure they were worth the headache of trying to explain everything to Tam.

Ra’s was carrying a black bag in one hand, a bowl of soup in the other. Tim thought it was rather strange, seeing Ra’s al Ghul be domestic, but he didn’t complain about it, instead accepting the bowl. “You make this yourself?” he asked.

“No, but I did provide the recipe. It is a very old one, from my childhood...well. Modified from it, some of the ingredients are no longer obtainable.”

“Shame,” Tim said. “It’s never quite the same.”

For a moment, Ra’s seemed...not sad, but a bit far away. “It is not,” he said. “But I have long forgotten what it is supposed to taste like...and I may have misremembered what was supposed to be in it to begin with.”

Tim ate it anyway, trusting Ra’s wasn’t going to poison, roofie, or intoxicate him while he was already sick. “It’s good,” he said.

“I am glad it is to your liking.” Ra’s waited until Tim finished the bowl before he opened the bag. “Now, it has been many years since I was a physician, but I believe I can still do the job.”

Tim gave Ra’s an amused look. “Are you asking me to play doctor with you?”

“Timothy.”

“Right, right. I surrender to your greater wisdom and will not attempt humor or flirting until you have given me a clean bill of health.”

Ra’s lifted Tim’s hand and kissed it. “I do not usually give so much solicitude. Cherish it, and use it as a point against my grandson.”

Tim snorted. “If Damian finds out about this, he will kill me.”

“Perhaps,” Ra’s said. “Fortunately, I am quite adept at bringing people back to life. Now breathe.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but obeyed, happy to let his match care for him.

5.

Tim fell hard on the rooftop. Why, oh why, had he thought it was a good idea to try and fight Bane by himself?

Well, he hadn’t. But that was just how it happened tonight, and now he was broken and bleeding on a rooftop with his query getting away. Tim tried to stand and realized it was impossible, both his kneecaps shattered and at least three of his ribs cracked.

He tried in vain to stand again before he gave up. Batman would take care of it, he always did. Now Tim just had to wait for someone to find him.

And hope he didn’t bleed out from the massive stab wound in his shoulder.

Okay, bad idea. Tim’s comm had been lost, he mask shattered, so he couldn’t even see to find it. He fumbled with his belt with his good hand and finally found his phone, not even thinking as he hit the redial button.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang…

“Beloved?”

“Help…” Tim choked out, and then he started coughing from the effort. He was quickly losing consciousness...concussion. Yeah. That made sense.

“Timothy!”

“I…” Tim coughed again, and was that blood he was tasting? He wasn’t sure.

He didn’t remember hanging up the phone; the next thing he knew, someone was lifting him off the roof and taking him away. He couldn’t see who it was, friend or foe…

Or maybe both.

“You will not die,” Ra’s hissed at him. “I will not allow it.”

Tim couldn’t answer, just coughed again, and yeah, that was blood.

He didn’t know anything else until he was waking up in a hospital bed, with Bruce next to him.

“Happened?” Tim asked blearily.

“You took an unnecessary risk,” Bruce said. “Both legs broken, four ribs cracked, one very deep stab wound, concussion, and you were almost permanently blinded when he shattered your mask. You’re lucky to be alive!”

“How’d I get here?” Tim asked.

“Someone found you,” Bruce said. “I don’t know who. They were nice enough to get your costume off before bringing you in. Which leaves us another problem, but one that I’ll figure out later…”

The door opened and a nurse came in, carrying a vase of flowers. “Excuse me,” she said. “Someone sent these for you.”

Tim looked at the arrangement a moment before reaching for the card. Bruce snatched it and skimmed it a moment before he sighed in exasperation and handed it over.

_ Beloved, _

_ I apologize for not attending to you personally, but I could not allow the one who did this to you to remain unpunished. I will see you soon, hopefully with his head on a plate. _

“How…?” Bruce asked.

“I think I called him,” Tim said. “I knew...someone needed to find me.”

Bruce growled. “You shouldn’t involve him.”

“Bruce...he’s not going to hurt me.”

“He may not hurt you. He will hurt the rest of us.”

“I needed help and he just happened to be the person I hit on my contact list. I didn’t involve him, I just...randomly called him.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“If he wanted to kill me, I was helpless. Instead, he got me here, and went to take care of the problem.”

“I don’t want him interfering in our business!”

“Bruce, he’s my soulmate! He’s going to be involved, whether you want him to be or not.”

“And you…?”

“I want him in my life...I love him.”

Bruce stood still for a long moment. “We will discuss this when you are out of the hospital,” he said. 

“Bruce…”

“Tim. Not now...not while you’re hurting.”

Tim huffed, but couldn’t keep himself awake long enough to argue further.

*

When he next woke, Ra’s was there. The hospital was dimmer than it had been, so Tim figured it was night.

“How’d you get in?” Tim murmured.

“Please. The security of a general hospital is no challenge.”

Tim half-smiled. “Thanks for getting me,” he said. “And did you not visit before to avoid Bruce?”

“Partly...but also because hospitals will sometimes demand identification, and I do not have one that would satisfy them.”

“Oh, right, you’re a zombie. And you’re not going to let me get you a soulmate ID.”

“No, because anyone even knowing my name would give them far too much leverage.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “It was six hundred years ago, I’m sure anyone who was mad at Shay Yan Leesh…”

“That is not the correct pronunciation.”

“Whatever. Point is, anyone who would even recognize that name is long dead.”

“Including the one who bore that name.”

“This proves he isn’t dead.” Tim turned his wrist over, the name on it shining gold. Ra’s touched it gently, almost reverent.

“Oh, Timothy,” he murmured. “You were meant for a man who has not existed in many, many years...someone who was kind, and good...someone who wanted to save people.”

“He still exists. I know he does. Why else would you come every time I ask for help?”

“Because I am selfish enough to want to keep you.”

“Ra’s...I need to believe there’s still a good man somewhere deep down. I love you...I admitted it to Bruce. If I can’t rely on something good…”

“Enough,” Ra’s said. “You knew who I was and what I am like before we consummated our bond. You did not sleep with the man you were matched to, you slept with me. Biological impulses have tied our bodies, but you cannot presume to think I fit your ideal. I covet your body, and I am in love with your mind. But do not think for one moment that I am not going to be the Demon’s Head to make you feel better about our union.”

“I know,” Tim said. He half-smiled. “I notice you didn’t bring me a head.”

“I did not,” Ra’s said. “However, I can promise Bane will not be bothering you again.”

“You didn’t…”

“No, but he was persuadable. I am thinking I should publicize our bond so that you are treated with more respect.”

“I’d rather not,” Tim said. “It would make my job too easy.”

Ra’s kissed his forehead. “As you say,” he said. “Now sleep...I will stay until the sunrise.”

Tim nodded and let himself drift off.   
  


+1

Tim picked up the phone the moment it started buzzing, willing the pain in his wrist to lessen.

“Ra’s?”

“Timothy…” He sounded old, out of breath, helpless. It was strange, but...well. Not unexpected. “Timothy...I am dying.”

“I know...what was it this time?”

“Talia...she is...displeased...and found...poison…knife...”

“Where are you?”

“In...your city...safe…”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t die.”

“Beloved…”

“I don’t want my arm to burn for a week, so don’t die!” Tim hung up and grabbed every antidote he could from his apartment before going out the window and dashing through the city streets.

It didn’t take long for Tim to find the right safehouse. Mostly because his personal staff (it was better than calling them his minders) were all too happy to lead him there once he shouted their boss was dying. That meant that Tim reached it within five minutes.

“Watch the door,” he barked to the ninjas following him. “And one of you prepare transport if I have to take him to a Pit.”

They nodded and scattered. Tim entered alone, dropping his bag on the table as he rushed to his lover.

Ra’s was still, his breathing very ragged. Tim took a pulse, so slow he thought it was gone. “Ra’s?”

No answer. So much for getting an easy answer of what Talia had given him. Tim round the wound easily, deep in Ra’s’ side, and took a blood sample, hoping he had something close to the right antidote.

It took him almost a full minute to separate the poison from the blood. As soon as he could recognize the compound, Tim rushed back to the table, mixing ingredients as quickly as he could, probably more haphazardly than he should have, hoping that Ra’s’ extensive training and immunities would counteract any mistakes he made.

Tim finished mixing and rushed back to Ra’s at once. He spread the antidote over the wound, hoping it would be enough. As soon as it was done, he sat down, holding Ra’s’ hand and praying.

After an eternity, or perhaps only a moment, Ra’s started coughing. Tim sat up straight at once. “Darling?”

Ra’s groaned. “Clever minx,” he muttered. He looked up at Tim, green eyes foggy. “I take it you found an antidote?”

“More just put everything I could find short-notice in a vial and prayed it worked,” Tim said. He pulled out his field kit. “Lie still, you still need stitches.”

“I can do it myself.”

“Your daughter just poisoned you. You’re not moving until I say so.”

“And your medical training is…?”

“Eight years with Batman’s field triage classes, plus the actual medical degree I got last summer when I was bored. Now shush.”

“I am Ra’s al Ghul, and no one tells me to ‘shush.’”

“Well, I do. And you’re going to have to wait to murder me over it.”

Ra’s glared, but didn’t argue further as Tim stitched and bandaged the wound. Once that was done, Tim washed his hands and sat down again.

“May I speak, beloved?”

“If you must.”

“You could have simply let me die.”

“I told you, I don’t want my arm burning for a week, Batman’s got a case he needs me on.”

Ra’s sighed. “So you preferred to take a risk with my life rather than inconvenience your father?”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same.”

Ra’s almost laughed. “I suppose I would,” he said. “And how long do you intend to keep me convalescing?”

“I’d say until the stitches come out, but I know you’re not going to listen. So I’ll say until your minions can arrange for you to be taken back to Namba Parbat to heal properly.”

“They would have me there in the hour if I commanded it.”

“Fine.” Tim gently pushed Ra’s over until there was enough space for him to crawl up beside him. “Then until I’m done snuggling you.”

“Timothy, I do not…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tim wrapped himself around Ra’s, being as gentle as possible while making clear there was no way to escape. “You don’t snuggle, but I do, and I’m not moving until I’ve gotten a full eight hours rest.” He kissed Ra’s quickly and grinned. “So you might as well do the same.”

Ra’s glared, but then settled, wrapping his arms around Tim. “You, my dear, are insufferable.”

“I know,” Tim said. “But you love me.”

Ra’s kissed his hair. “I do."


End file.
